Defying Canon, A Series of Avatar Drabbles
by Caramel Crazy
Summary: I know I'm not the only one who hated that finale. T.T Ships range from Tokka, Zutara, Toko, Smellerbee, and anything else I fancy...
1. Chapter 1

**Another Wound on My Heart**

**Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Ship: One-Sided Tokka, slight Toko**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

Over the years I've spent traveling with the Avatar, I've had two different girlfriends.

One of them was Princess Yue, from the Northern Water Tribe. She was the first person I ever fell in love with, and she loved me back. But she had to become the Moon Spirit, and left me. I still pray to her. When she left me, I got the first wound on my heart.

Months later, I met Suki. A Kyoshi warrior, and a beautiful one, at that. She defeated me the first time we battled, when she and the other warriors captured us. Then I got to know her, and vice versa.

We began a tentative relationship; I still wasn't completely over Yue. After some months of being together, I told her I loved her. She told me the same thing. I was so happy… _We_ were so happy together.

But, as my luck would have it, that happiness was short-lived.

It was the day of Black Sun, and she was battling Azula. She died, but managed to take Azula with her. When I saw her fall to the ground, never again to get up, the knife I had begun to forget stabbed me in the heart yet again.

When I finally recovered from my depression, about a year later, I fell in love again.

This time, it was with my best friend, Toph Bei Fong. The greatest earthbender in the world, and the only person I've met who can match me in a battle of sarcasm and wits.

When I approached her, about to confess how I felt for her, I saw her. I had been looking down, you see, nervously twiddling my thumbs, worried about how she would respond to my feelings… Then I saw her.

She was wrapped in Zuko's arms, her lips pressed to his; one of his hands pressed against the small of her back, the other tangled in her black hair, for once let out of the bun he was so used to seeing her in; her arm firmly around his neck, the other hand weaved through the ex-prince's messy hair…

My heart ripped in half. I had already lost Yue and Suki, but at least I had known then that my love was returned. Now? I had lost her to someone else.

I knew rather well the feeling of having my heart crushed, of losing a lover… But this was worse. Much_, much _worse. Maybe it was because Toph was just that much different from the other girls.

Another wound on my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Berries and Tongues**

**Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Ship: Tokka**

**Genre: Romance/Fluff**

"Ooh, look, Toph! Berries!" Sokka cried, running towads the small bag of berries, half-hidden among the bags.

"Yeah, I see them! Don't they look great, Ponytail?" Toph rolled her eyes, "I can't _see,_ idiot!

"Katara or Aang must have picked them, and left them here for us!" he continued, ignoring her. "Here!" he poured some berries into her hand. She tasted a handful of them, tossing them into her mouth. "Hmmm. They're not bad."

Even with her blindness, she could feel Sokka's steady gaze on her. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Hey, Ponytail! I'm talking to you here!"

He ignored her, entranced by her mint-green eyes. He knew she was blind, but her eyes gave the impression of taking in everything around her…

"Sokka!" she waved her hand in front of his eyes. "You can't ignore me when I'm talking to you, Ponytail! Are you in there?!"

He blinked. "What?"

She snorted. "What were you staring at?"

There were so many things he wanted to say. 'You', he would tell her. 'The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The only thing I _need_ to see, to be happy.' And she would blush, and hide her face. He would reach down, lifting her face up by her chin, forcing her to look at him, and he would kiss her gently. She would be shocked, of course, but then she would reach up, on her tiptoes, as he was much taller than her, and wrap her arms tightly behind his neck, responding…

But then he remembered Suki. Suki, the girl he was _supposed _to have feelings for. Suki, his _girlfriend._ That Suki. But then… why was it Toph he wanted to kiss, Toph's arms he wanted wrapped around him, Toph's voice he wanted to say his name, Toph he wanted to be with, Toph…

"Your- Your l-" he came very, very close to saying, 'Your lips'. He wanted to say it, so badly…

"Your tongue!" he said instead. He diverted his eyes to it quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice he had been staring at not it, but her lips, prior to this. "It… it's purple?"

He blinked. Her tongue _was_ purple. Odd…

She cocked her head to one side. "Oh."

"A-are you sick? I think you've got the same thing Appa has!" he said, now horrified. He tried to back away a few inches without her noticing.

"I'm _not_ sick! I feel perfectly fine!"

He frowned, eyebrows creased. "Then… then…" He blinked slowly as realization hit him.

"So Katara's probably been feeding them to Appa, making his tongue purple! Appa was never really sick, and we've just been wasting our time here in this town!" Anger began to return to his voice as realization hit him.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Way to go, Captain Obvious. Give a prize to the boy with the boomerang."

And so, you know the rest… Katara was in hot water with Sokka. And all over a bunch of berries.

**AN:** Okaaaaaay. I hate the ending… Ugh. I couldn't think of anything else for it. Ah, well…


End file.
